You Might Just Get It All
by WinxClubrox23
Summary: Two years ago, Musa was faced with many obstacles. The Trix, and unwanted pregnancy, and of course, Riven. Now, several years later, Musa's now-perfect-life is about to change. Choices have to be made. Will Musa and Riven come out of it all unscathed?
1. Prologue

**- Wow, yes I know. It's been awhile. But, here I am. Tea, with her triumphant (not really) return to fanfiction writing. To tell you the truth, I've had this laying around for awhile. Don't really expect like, regular updates. I'll do what I can. I'm aver busy gal.**

**Prologue**

_2 years ago..._

_"When I went to Melody I realized something." Her hand absentmindedly touched her stomach. His eyes followed it down. Musa took a huge breath. "I think I might be pregnant."_

_---_

_ Musa took a deep breath. "Don't freak out but uh-" She stopped and looked straight at him. "When our baby is born, I was well...thinking that I would like to move back to Melody with it."_

_---_

_ "That's right. Have a good life Riven. I'll send you pictures of my kid when it's born."_

_ "Musa! No wait!" Riven begged. "I'm nothing without you!"_

_ "Well you should have thought of that before. Stella I need a portal!"_

_ "Okay dahling. Uh good luck." Stella hugged Musa, who stepped into the portal without even looking back once._

_ "Musa!" Riven screamed in one last desperate attempt to get Musa to stay. But she was already gone. Riven, now on his knees, broke down for the first time in years._

_---_

_ "What do you want Icy?" Musa's back was pressed against the door._

_ Icy looked at each of the other Trix. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to kill your baby."_

_---_

_ "Riven? It is you isn't it?" The girl was standing in front of them now. She had short, pale magenta hair and the same Ellmirian eyes as everyone else._

_ "Jenna?" Riven's eyes lit up with recognition._

_---_

_ Riven felt dizzy. Before he knew it, he was walking towards the door. Then the door was open and Riven was walking down the hall towards the waiting room. He could be sure, but Riven thought he heard a baby crying as the door closed._

_---_

_ "So? How did it go?" Cotatorta said as he entered the room._

_ "I don't know. But now I'm here to do something I should have done months ago."_

_---_

_ "Where were you?" Musa asked, as Riven sat down on the bed._

_ "Quitting." Riven replied._

_ "What? I don't understand." Musa raised her eyebrows_

_ "That means I'm coming with you." Riven leaned over and kissed her again._


	2. Chapter 1

**- It's short, uh-huh. I know. I sat with this for like, 6 or 7 months, before finally writing the last 2 sentences, and christening it chapter one. **

Mommy!" Came the faint cry.

Musa sat up, and rubbed her temples. "Alright Jona, I'm coming."

Riven merely grunted. "What time it is?"

"Three," Musa replied. "Why don't you go get him this time?"

Riven groaned, as he practically rolled out of bed, muttering something about 2 year old kids.

"Your the one who got me pregnant!" Musa called after him, grinning. That always guilt tripped him.

"That's mature!" He replied. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Musa muttered, laying back down.

"Alright Jona, what's the matter?" Riven asked, entering his son's room.

"Hi Daddy!" Jona said, sounding excited. "Hi!"

Riven smiled. "Hi Jona," He picked him up. "What's the matter?"

"I want mommy." He replied.

As Jona said that, something in Riven broke. Jona didn't want him. He wanted Musa. "Oh, all right." He said, carrying Jona back to their bedroom. "Mom," He said, plunking Jona on the bed.

Musa sighed, and sat up. "Hi Jona."

"Hi Mommy," Jona said, grinning. He'd gotten what he'd wanted.

"What do you want honey?" Musa asked gently.

Jona crawled into Musa's lap. "Sleep with you."

"Okay," Musa replied. "You have to go right to bed though. Okay?"

Jona nodded. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jona." Musa replied.

That was it. Riven stood. "I'll be right back." He muttered. What the hell was wrong with him? Okay, Jona was two. But he was supposed to like his own father! Scratch that. Not always, he didn't like his father. Now he was just being hypocritical. This really shouldn't be bothering him, but it was.

Riven stood on the balcony. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This really shouldn't be bothering him. Jona was two. It was 3:30 in the morning, and he was being an idiot, though that wasn't exactly new...

"Riven, what are you doing?" Musa called. "It's 3:30! Come to bed."

Well, that hadn't lasted. "I'm coming," He muttered. "I'm coming."


End file.
